foopetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Welcome to the FooPets Wiki Latest Activity Foo's latest activity is the introduction of the Chinese Crested and the redesign of the website back to the original color scheme in 2015. ''About Legacy Foos: Legacy FooPets are pretty difficult to spot if you don't know what to look for. Many members confuse older Foos as Legacies because of the pet's age, but that's where they're making the mistake. You can't just look for any random older pet that was born in 2008 and call it a Legacy because more times than not, it's just a regular FooPet. There are certain specific rules a pet has to go by in order for it to be considered as a Legacy. Most Legacy dogs and yes, cats, have ID numbers below 4,811,100 and have birthdays between December 14, 2007 - October 22, 2008. There are some that have ID numbers above 4,811,100, but in order for them to be a Legacy, their birthday has to come before July 30, 2008 or they have to have Pokey pictures. The breeding feature was first introduced July 31, 2009, and many members accelerated their pet's ages for breeding, putting a lot of non-Legacy pet's birthdays into Legacy territory. However, they are not Legacies because they have never been a Pokey. About GoPokey: FooPets used to be a FaceBook application called GoPokey! and it was launched February 14, 2008. On December 22. 2008, FooPets.com was launched and replaced the Pokey app on Face Book with FooPets. It also did away with the original Pokey pets and replaced them with Foos. The changes upset many users and they made it perfectly clear to Dr. Ron. So 4 days later on December 26, 2008 he announced: Pokeys' faces are more cartoon-ey then foos. If you were to put a pokey in the shelter, the pokey would turn into a foo and cannot get changed back. So, don't put a pokey in a shelter or you'll feel bad for it. (A pokey cannot turn into a foo anymore since the changes of foo.) "Dear Pokey users, We screwed up, and we're working hard to make it right! We have brought back all the original puppies and given you the puppy you had before. Please note that these Legacy puppies will not have many of the new animations of the newer puppies and kittens, but they should look and act the same as you are accustomed to. We cannot promise that we can expnad their capabilities over time, but at least you have n ow what you once had. Also note that any new puppies and not Legacy puppies will be available in the Shelter for new adoptions, so that we do not perpetuate the problem of non-improvable puppies." From that day forward the only way to get a Pokey was to get one from someone who already had one or someone who was breeding them and it would be 2nd generation, 3rd generation and so on. All of the Pokeys who were abandoned by their previous owners were eventually taken in by the Shelter and once the go to the Shelter, they were turned into FooPets and spayed/neutered if they were over 4 months of age. '''List of Ambassadors and Administrators' Foopets has a handful of members on its staff that help protect the site from malicious behavior and conflict. The staff is separated into two subgroups; Administrators, or people who are paid and work for the site, and Ambassadors, who are unpaid volunteers who help regulate the members. Currently, there are two Admins and two Ambassadors. Admins DrRon Ron created and founded FooPets and is currently in charge of the site. He pops up every once in a while to check in, but is not very active otherwise. DrRon's last post was on September 9, 2016. Parrotlady Parrotlady, otherwise referred to as PL, is the second and more active administrator. She often posts in the Announcements forum and reassures members if the site is down or having issues and mentions glitches that are in the process of being fixed. PL also runs Support, answering questions and helping recover accounts, login info, and cancelling/reimbursing memberships that go wrong, as well as sorting out issues with hacking and account deletion. Ambassadors Sophiemom1 Sophie is one of the three active ambassadors on the site. She helps members by removing flags on posts, locking threads contaminated with drama, and spends most of her time selling items in the trading post. Remsie Remsie is one of the three active ambassadors on the site. She helps members by removing flags on posts, locking threads contaminated with drama, and spends most of her time posting contests in the Contests and Promotions forum. Rozzy22 Rozzy is one of the three active ambassadors on the site. She helps members by removing flags on posts, locking threads contaminated with drama, and spends most of her time assisting members in the User Supported Support and occasionally posts in the Chit Chat forum. ''Odd stats: Yes indeed, there are some "oddstats" but they are glitches. The usual stat limit is five, but some odd stats can have 6,7,8,9,10 or anything higher than 5 stats! That's considered a lot! Foopets fixed those glitches so all the odd stats are really rare (even rarer then Legacy Pokeys )! Oddstats, depending on their number of stats, can be worth a lot of foodollars. Lost stats: These pets can be found in every breed, cat or dog, and can be any gender, and, previously, any generation. Lost stats are pets that have at least one Personality stat below the minimum for that particular stat. However, it was later changed so that lost stats could no longer be bred. It is not possible to get a lost stat unless it is from the play page. Uber Lost stats: These pets, just like the Lost stat pets are much more rare than a regular Lostie. These guys will usually have a Personality stat -10 and below for that particular stat. Balloon Heads: '' A "Balloon Head" is a Tuxedo Mix cat that had a strange glitch happen to it in mid February, 2009. This glitch made the cat's head appear to be slightly larger than normal sometimes whenever the cat was laying down. This glitch was only active for about 10 days, making any Tuxedo who has pictures of it being a "Balloon Head" considered as incredibly rare. ''Legacy Pokeys: Legacy Pokeys are the very first pets that were introduced when FooPets was GoPokey. Before March 31, 2011, Legacy Pokies of all breeds were considered as extremely rare and valuable and you could only obtain them by buying them from other members (which made them rare). Nowadays, you can just shelter surf for them since now you can adopt them straight out of the Adoption Center and you don't have to go through a "middle man" to get one. How to find a pet's stat percentage: To find out the percentage of your pet’s stats, add together the green/grey numbers and then add together the numbers on the right side. You then take the answer from adding the green/grey numbers and divide it by the answer you got by adding the number on the right side and you should get a decimal. The first two numbers after the period is your pet’s percentage. If the third number after the period is a 5 or higher, you round up the second number and delete all the rest. (ex: 0.798341432425 = 0.8 or 80%) If the third number is a 4 or lower, you leave the first two numbers as is and delete the rest. (ex: 0.7921434254352 = 0.79 or 79%) Ultra stats: An ultra is any breed of cat or dog that has a stat percentage of at least 80%. Here is a list of the stat totals for every breed of pet in order to determine how to tell whether your pet is an ultra or not: Note:the larger number is the pet's maximum stat total for its breed. 'Dogs' Australian Shepherd : 784 : 628 Beagle : 714 : 572 Boston Terrier : 722 : 578 Boxer : 710 : 569 Bulldog : 714 : 572 Chihuahua : 658 : 527 Chinese Crested : 794 : 653 Dachshund : 730 : 584 Dalmatian : 700 : 560 German Shepherd : 834 : 668 Golden Retriever : 790 : 632 Great Dane : 702 : 562 Husky(Black) : 753 : 603 Husky(Red) : 805 : 644 Jack Russell Terrier Rough Coat : 719 : 576 Jack Russell Terrier Smooth Coat : 821 : 657 Lab(Yellow) : 731 : 585 Lab(Black) : 741 : 593 Lab(Chocolate) : 740 : 592 Lab(Marley) : 770 : 616 Mastiff : 724 : 580 Miniature Pincher : 766: 613 Miniature Schnauzer : 716 : 573 Pit Bull : 745 : 596 Portuguese Water Dog : 660 : 528 Pug : 625 : 500 Rottweiler : 727 : 582 Shiba Inu : 727 : 582 Weimaraner : 695 : 556 Westie : 683 : 545 White Poodle Mix : 694 : 556 Yorkshire Terrier : 681 : 545 'Cats' Abyssinian : 711 : 569 Bengal : 741 : 593 Bombay : 711 : 569 Calico : 721 : 577 Cream Persian : 605 : 484 Himalayan : 636 : 509 Long Haired Silver Tabby : 718 : 575 Maine Coon : 721 : 577 Mix(Tabby) : 691 : 553 Mix(Black) : 728 : 583 Mix(Tuxedo) : 698 : 559 Mix (Orange) : 713 : 571 Nebelung : 739 : 592 Norwegian Forest: 711 : 569 Russian Blue : 736 : 589 Siamese : 747 : 598 White Cat : 736 : 559 All current breeds with Ultra stats, uber stats, maximum stat totals. Via -http://www.foopets.com/topics/show/2573460forum_id=1000012&amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;post_count=1 = '''Dogs:' Australian Shepherd: 628 | 706 | 784 Beagle: 572 | 643 | 714 Black Husky: 603 | 678 | 753 Black Labrador: 593 | 667 | 741 Boston Terrier: 578 | 650 | 722 Boxer: 568 | 639 | 710 Bulldog: 572 | 643 | 714 Chihuahua: 527 | 593 | 658 Chinese Crested: 636 | 715 | 794 Chocolate Labrador: 592 | 666 | 740 Dachshund: 584 | 657 | 730 Dalmatian: 560 | 630 | 700 German Shepherd: 668 | 751 | 834 Golden Retriever: 632 | 711 | 790 Great Dane: 562 | 632 | 702 Jack Russel Rough Coat: 576 | 647 | 719 Jack Russel Soft Coat: 657 | 739 | 821 Marely Labrador: 616 | 693 | 770 Mastiff: 584 | 657 | 729 Miniature Pinscher: 613 | 690 | 766 Miniature Schnauzer: 573 | 645 | 716 Pitbull: 596 | 671 | 745 Portuguese Water Dog: 528 | 594 | 660 Pug: 500 | 563 | 625 Red Husky: 644 | 725 | 805 Rottweiler: 582 | 655 | 727 Shiba Inu: 582 | 655 | 727 Weimaraner: 556 | 626 | 695 Westie: 547 | 615 | 683 White Poodle Mix: 556 | 625 | 694 Yellow Labrador: 585 | 658 | 731 Yorkshire Terrier: 545 | 613 | 681 Cats: Abyssinian: 569 | 640 | 711 Bengal: 593 | 667 | 741 Black Mix: 583 | 656 | 728 Bombay: 569 | 640 | 711 Calico: 577 | 649 | 721 Cream Persian: 484 | 545 | 605 Himalayan: 509 | 573 | 636 Long Haired Silver Tabby: 575 | 647 | 718 Maine Coon: 577 | 649 | 721 Nebelung: 592 | 666 | 739 Norwegian Forest Cat: 569 | 640 | 711 Orange Mix: 571 | 642 | 713 Russian Blue: 589 | 663 | 736 Siamese: 598 | 673 | 747 Tabby Mix: 553 | 622 | 691 Tuxedo Mix: 559 | 629 | 698 White Cat: 589 | 663 | 736 = ''Dates all pets were introduced: This is a record of all pets that were introduced: '''Pokey Dogs' German Shepherd introduced Jan. 2008 Siberian Husky introduced January 2008 Rottweiler introduced January 2008 Yellow Lab introduced January 2008 Black Lab introduced January 2008 Chocolate Lab introduced January 2008 Dogs Chihuahua introduced January 2008 Yorkshire Terrier introduced June 2008 Labrador “Marley” introduced Summer 2008 German Shepherd introduced Dec. 2008 Siberian Husky introduced December 2008 Rottweiler introduced December 2008 Yellow Lab introduced December 2008 Black Lab introduced December 2008 Chocolate Lab introduced December 2008 Dalmatian introduced February 2009 Pit Bull introduced February 2009 Australian Shepherd introduced March 09 Weimaraner introduced March 2009 Westie introduced March 2009 Jack Russell introduced April 2009 Golden Retriever introduced April 2009 Portuguese Water Dog introduced May 2009 White Poodle introduced June 2009 Boxer introduced July 2009 Pug introduced July 2009 Mini Pinscher introduced August 2009 Mini Schnauzer introduced August 2009 Shiba Inu introduced September 2009 Dachshund introduced September 2009 Beagle introduced October 2009 JackRussellRC introduced November 2009 Bulldog introduced December 2009 Great Dane introduced April 2010 Boston Terrier introduced June 2010 Mastiff introduced August 2010 Red Husky introduced March 2011 Chinese Crested introduced December 2014 Cats Tuxedo Mix introduced fall 2008 ☀A Tuxedo Cat, also known as a Tuxedo Mix was the first cat released on FooPets. They are black cats with white on their chests, face (muzzle and forehead), and paws as well as on the very tips of their tails. They are the only pets to be affected by the ballon head glitch which caused their heads and bodies to become larger, like a balloon, thus the name. Black Mix introduced fall 2008 Tabby Mix introduced fall 2008 Orange Mix introduced February 2009 Himalayan introduced March 2009 Cream Persian introduced April 2009 Silver Tabby introduced May 2009 Siamese introduced June 2009 Bengal introduced September 2009 Calico introduced November 2009 Maine Coon introduced December 2009 Russian Blue introduced January 2010 White Cat introduced March 2010 Abyssinian introduced May 2010 Nebelung introduced June 2010 ☀A Nebelung (or Nebbie, as they are often nicknamed) is a FooPets breed of cat. Sometimes when you pet or pick them up, they will show fangs and their eyes will turn red Bombay introduced October 2011 Norwegian Forest introduced December 2011 ''Well known members on FooPets: (feel free to add your name to the list) '''RoseTheCalico/LovesElementsOfSukio/KittensAreCute15'- A very nice and kind member who loves cats and wishes she had a male calico TheSuperSaiyanKat- She is a great member who is awesome and loves dinosaurs KillJoy- a member who is strange in a good way who can always be funny Dorkeh- this is the most famous member on foo who has a different way of seeing things that lead her to be famous. She is very cool, and she has MANY stalkers. Icannibal- Idorkeh's number one fan who likes demo and animal from the muppets Ninja-FoREVer-TheRev- a member who has a love for Avenged Sevenfold. She'll always be an Avenged Sevenfold fan FoREVer. ( to whoever added their username on here, stop TaLKiNg LIkE ThIS ) Protwilighthater- she is famous for her depressed side and loving harry potter and hating twilight Xerteria - Better known as Strong-wolf12. Spent years on the site, and stuck with Foo through it all. This user was forced to quit due to her not being able to afford ClubFoo any longer. Trainer-Victoria7704: A member who goes and takes care of her Foopets. She's a kind member. She is crazy in a good way and is funny. And will accept ANY FRs. PittehMalikTomlinson- Loves her friends and her pets!! She adopts pets out of the shelter and finds them forever homes. She's very kind, and will accept all friend requests! :P Labs-are-Love: A very loving and respectful member, can be grouchy sometimes but, is very awesome. She cares and loves her friends and it doesn't matter who you are, or what you do. She will stick up for you, as long as your on her good side. Such a great member. ILOVEMYPETS- / Nova-''' :An awesome member, her best friends are Luna, Labs, and many others. She loves her pets and newest pet, Chloe, her FLPH. ^.^ 'Ghost-Ish-A-Stalker/White-Zombie/Nightmare-444/I-Am-Insane-YAY/Living-Dead-Girl- '(Yes, she has 5 accounts, LOL): She is weird and sometimes creepy, but she is very kind-hearted, generous, and very artistic. She has a lot of knowledge about FooPets and loves to help others and answer their questions. '''Buffy2000: Buffy has been around for years, and she has always shown kindness to everyone. TabbyCatBlack: A really nice and giving person, and someone who makes friends easily and has a great reputation. Category:Browse